VOKAALRETSITAL 2015-3
L 18.07.2015 kell 20. Pärnu Eliisabeti kirik KAVA Eduard Tubin :Igatsus (Ernst Enno) :Sügise päikene (Juhan Liiv) :Suvine öö (H.Visnapuu) :Ingel lindudega (Marie Under) Jean Sibelius :Oli see uni? (J.J.Wecksell) :Kaiutar (Larin Kyösti) :Mustad roosid (E.Josephson) :Kohtamiselt tuli neiu (J.L.Runeberg) Richard Strauss :Pühendus (H.von Gilm) :Öö (H.von Gilm) :Hingedepäev (H.von Gilm) :Homme (John Henry Mackay) :Cäcilie (H.Hart) Pjotr Tšaikovski :Vaid see, kes tundnud on (J.W.Goethe, tõlk L.Mey) :Nii kiirelt unund (A.Apuhtin) :Hällilaul (A.Maikov) :Miks? (H.Heine, tõlk A.Pleštsejev) :Ja koidab päev (A.Apuhtin) :Pille Lill, sopran :Marje Lohuaru, klaver Pille Lill alustas muusikuteed klaveriõpingutega Pärnu Lastemuusikakoolis. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia on ta lõpetanud kahel erialal: muusikapedagoogika professor Artur Vahteri ja ooperilaulmise dotsent Rostislav Gurjevi juures. Tema haridustee jätkus Londoni Guildhall School of Music and Drama magistrantuuris professor Johanna Petersi juures. Magistrikraadi omandas ta Helsingis Sibeliuse Akadeemias professor Liisa Linko-Malmio juhendamisel. Aastatel 2004-2011 täiendas ta ennast Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia doktorantuuris professor Jaakko Ryhäneni juures ning 2005-2006 Karlsruhe Muusikakõrgkoolis saksa lied'i klassis professorite Mitsuko Shirai ja Hartmuth Hölli juures. Ta on võtnud osa mitmete maailmakuulsate muusikute meistrikursustest ja esinenud ooperi-, oratooriumi- ja kammerlauljana paljudes maades. Lisaks ligi kolmekümnele ooperipearollile kuuluvad tema repertuaari sopranipartiid paljudest suurvormidest ning ta on olnud mitmete nüüdisheliloojate teoste esmaettekandja. Pille Lill on teinud koostööd paljude väljapaistvate dirigentidega, salvestanud arvukalt Eesti Rahvusringhäälingule ning tema laulmine on jäädvustatud mitmetel kompaktplaatidel. Ta on pälvinud Suure Vankri auhinna kui parim naislaulja (1996) ja olnud Georg Otsa nimelise preemia laureaat (2002). Ta on Richard Wagneri Ühingu stipendiaat (1998), piiskop Platoni III järgu ordeni kavaler (2005), talle on omistatud UNISEF-i Sinilinnu preemia (2009) ja Kultuurkapitali Helikunsti Sihtkapitali aastaauhind (2014). Aastatel 1997-2013 õpetas ta Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemias (alates 2003 dotsendina). Aastal 2003 lõi ta omanimelise muusikute fondi ja on tänaseni selle loominguline juht. Marje Lohuaru lõpetas Tallinna Riikliku Konservatooriumi (Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia) professor Heljo Sepa klaveriklassis. Seejärel õppis ta Peterburi konservatooriumi aspirantuuris professor Maria Karandašova juures. Aastail 1991–1997 oli ta Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia kammeransambliosakonna juhataja. 1993-2012 oli ta Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia prorektor ja alates 1997. aastast professor. Tema ansamblipartnerite hulka on kuulunud Pille Lill, Riina Airenne, Ulrika Kristian, Urmas Vulp, Jelena Komarova, Marianne Boettcher, Laure Delcampe, Ruta Lipinaityte, Kädy Plaas-Kala, Monika–Evelyn Liiv, Oliver Kuusik ja Geraldine Casanova ning ta on esinenud festivalidel Soomes, Rootsis, Saksamaal, Venemaal, Kanadas ja Ungaris. Ta on olnud mitmete rahvusvaheliste konkursside žüriides ja andnud meistrikursusi Soomes, Rootsis, Saksamaal, Venemaal, Itaalias ja Poolas. Ta on osalenud mitmete rahvusvaheliste organisatsioonide, nagu näiteks ELIA (European League of Institutes of the Arts) ja EL Erasmus Mundus, juhtimises. Alates 2013. aastast kuulub ta ECMTA (European Chamber Music Teachers Association) juhatusse. Ta on olnud UNESCO Eesti Rahvusliku Komisjoni liige. Aastatel 2002–2008 oli ta Eesti Interpreetide Liidu juhatuse esimees. Tema aktiivne välissuhete arendamine on toonud Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemiale arvukalt koostöölepinguid erinevate muusikakõrgkoolidega Euroopas. Tema initsiatiivil on viidud läbi mitmeid välisprojekte selliste programmide nagu Kultuur 2000, TEMPUS, Erasmus ja Jaapani Valitsuse kultuuriabi raames. Alates 2002. aastast tegutseb ta akadeemilise eksperdina Euroopa Komisjoni juures, hinnates haridus- ja kultuurivaldkonna programme ja projekte. Alates 2011. aastast on ta juhtinud Eesti Muusika Arenduskeskuse poolt korraldatud muusikaettevõtluse ja -ekspordi projekte Euroopa Liidu Struktuurifondide programmide raames ning on Eesti Kultuurkapitali Helikunsti Sihtkapitali Nõukogu esimees. 2005. aastal on ta pälvinud Valgetähe V klassi ordeni. 2009. aastal sai ta Eesti Kultuurkapitali Helikunsti Sihtkapitali aastapreemia ja 2012. aastal Eesti Muusikanõukogu preemia. ---- PILLE LILL is one of the most well known opera singers in Estonia today. She obtained her M.A. degree from the Sibelius Academy (2003, Prof. L. Linkko-Malmio) and M.A. diploma from the Guildhall School of Music and Drama (Prof. J. Peters). From 2004-2011 she continued her studies at the doctorate level at the Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre with Prof. Jaakko Ryhänen and 2005/06 with the Professors Hartmut Höll and Mitsuko Shirai in Karlsruhe. Over the years she has been awarded many prizes - Best Female Singer in Estonia (1996, 2002), the Wagner Society Scholarship (1998), the Bishop Platon III degree Distinguished Service Order (2005), the UNICEF Bluebird Award (2009) and the Estonian Cultural Endowment Award (2014). Pille Lill has performed with numerous conductors, the most influential are N. Järvi, G. Rozdestvensky, C. F. Cillario, E. Klas, J. Storgårds, G. Rinkevicius, A. Volmer, A. Tali, M. Kütson, A. Mustonen and O. Elts. Her opera repertoire includes over 30 operas - Donna Anna, Countess, Pamina (Mozart - Don Giovanni, Marriage of Figaro, Magic Flute), Agathe (Weber - Der Freischütz), Tosca, Mimi, Butterfly (Puccini - Tosca, La Bohème, Madama Butterfly), Elisabetta, Desdemona, Elvira, Violetta, Aida, Amelia, Lady Macbeth (Verdi - Don Carlo, Otello, Ernani, La Traviata, Aida, Un ballo in Maschera, Macbeth), Lisa (Tchaikovsky - the Queen of Spades), Santuzza (Mascagni - Cavalleria Rusticana), Venus (Wagner - Tannhäuser) etc. Pille Lill has been highly sought after as an oratorio soloist (Mahler - 4. and 8. Symph.; Mozart, Dvořák, Verdi, Brahms – Requiems; Beethoven 9. Symph.; Tobias “Des Jona Sendung”; Shostakovich 14. Symph.; Sibelius „Kullervo“ etc.) and her notable career as a chamber musician has taken her around the world. Pille Lill has recorded numerous CD’s - M. Sink “Christmas Songs” (PLMF 2006), A. Kapp “Organ- and Chamber Music” (Eres 2000), J. Torrim “Organ Music” (Antes 1997), L. Sumera “To Reach Yesterday” (2005), R. Tobias “Jona Sendung” (con N. Järvi 1995 BIS, con. N. Järvi 2009 DVD). Pille Lill is the founder of the Pille Lill Music Foundation (2003, www.plmf.ee), which was launched to support talented Estonian musicians. She is also a sought after vocal teacher (from 1997-2013 at the Estonian Academy Music and Theatre, since 2003 as an associate professor) and gives many masterclasses in different countries each year. Marje Lohuaru is graduate of Tallinn Music High School, Tallinn State Conservatoire (Bmus in Piano), St. Petersburg Conservatory (PhD in Music). Marje Lohuaru has been employed at Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (EAMT) since 1973. From 1981 she has been working as a teacher in Chamber Music Department. Since 1988 she was appointed Associate Professor and starting from 1991 Head of Chamber Music Department. In 1998 she was elevated to full professor of Chamber Music. From 1993 - 2012 she was holding the position of Vice-Rector for International Relations of Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre. Prof. Lohuaru has been actively performing, mostly in chamber music ensembles and as accompanist to singers, working with outstanding musicians e.g. Urve Tauts, Kaie Konrad, Pille Lill, Riina Airenne, Ulrika Kristian, Urmas Vulp, Peeter Paemurru, Jelena Komarova (Russia) Marianne Boettcher (Germany), Laure Delcampe (Belgium), Ruta Lipinaityte (Lithuania), Oliver Kuusik, Monika - Evelyn Liiv, Kädy Plaas-Kala and Geraldine Casanova. She has also recorded CD’s, has been in the juries of different international competitions and has given master courses in most European countries – Finland, Germany, Sweden, Italy, Ireland, Great Britain and many more. Her performing activities include cooperation with different soloists. Concerts have taken place Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Germany, Canada, etc. As Vice-Rector for International Relations she has been actively involved in international cooperation programs, amongst them European Union PHARE-TEMPUS , Socrates/Erasmus, Japanese Government Cultural Aid program already from 1992. For years she has been asked to perform as an expert to evaluate the higher education, culture and youth projects at EU in Brussels. From 2011 – 2013 she served as Estonian Rectors Conference representative in the EU Erasmus Mundus Subcommittee. Marje Lohuaru has belonged to the National Committee of UNESCO (1996 – 2002), to the board representative board ELIA (European League of Institutes of Arts) 2006 – 2012 and from 2005 to 2008 she was a member of Executive Board of ELIA. Marje Lohuaru is the Board member of European Chamber Music Teachers Association (2013 - present). She has long-term experience in working within NGO sector (both national and international). Marje Lohuaru has been the member of the Board of Estonian Music Council (1995–2005), she was Chairman of the Board of Association of Estonian Professional Musicians (2002 – 2008) and the Estonian Music Development Centre (2009 - 2014). Marje Lohuaru is the Board Member of Estonian Cultural Endowment (2011 –cont) and a Member of the Board newly established music entrepreneurships and export-focused organization “Music Estonia”. She has been awarded Estonian Republic’s V Class Order of the White Star in 2005, Estonian Cultural Endowment Music Award in 2008 and Estonian Music Council Award on 2012.